


kiss my eyes (and lay me to sleep)

by Sildominarin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherhood, Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, Episode: s03e16 No Rest for the Wicked, Episode: s04e01 Lazarus Rising, Gen, protective!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sildominarin/pseuds/Sildominarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean never took his eyes off him, not until the end. Sam doesn't like to think about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss my eyes (and lay me to sleep)

Every Tuesday, every time some new, terrible tragedy came for steal his brother away, Sam held him. Held that familiar body in his arms and prayed-actual, literal, please-thank-you-and-amen kind of prayed- that he'd wake up again. Wake to the blaring sounds of Asia, to his brother's total lack of tact. Even if it meant another day of fear and inevitable grief, at least Dean would be alive again when he opened his eyes. Because every time it happened, every time he lost his brother, Samuel Winchester was reminded painfully of one thing--

His brother loved him more then his own life.

Sam had been floating on adrenaline when he'd first heard about the crossroads deal. Exhausted and drained and sick and nauseatingly, bone shakily scared. Dean was his constant, his lode star, the only family he had left. If he was gone, if he left because he'd forfeit his life for Sam's...That wasn't something Sam thought he'd get over. Ever. He couldn't carry on without his brother, his best friend.

But everytime he looked in those green eyes, as Death crept over them, he saw acceptance. Under the shock, the pain, Dean Winchester's eyes told the whole truth. He was willing to go to Hell, send his very existence into the hands of who knew what, for Sam. And every time those eyes went dark, Dean was okay with it.

And then the terrible cycle was over, and they were finally free of the Tricksters plans and back on the road. Dean remembered nothing, and was content to bitch about the waste of time the Mystery Spot had been. Sam listened in silence, as was his penance, and spent hours just watching Dean from the corner of his eye.

Because if, even in death, his brother thought he was the only thing that mattered, then Sam might as well return the favor.


End file.
